yo puedo seguir
by jean.mariez2010
Summary: Se trata de una niña quien soñaba con un chico de ojos rojos y para no olvidarlo una mujer le enseño hacer un bebe con su alice. E s mi primera vez por favor lean y luego me dicen su opinion
1. Chapter 1

_primer capitulo: ¿Quien eres? ¿Que pasara conmigo?._

 _Se encontraba una niña castaña llorando por los bosques de solo ocho años, pero tan pronto como cayo la noche escucho una melodía muy hermosa, la pequeña dejo de lloriquear y se dirijo a la persona quien estaba cantando. Mientras caminaba la voz se escuchaba más cerca, se encontraba en un lago, pero no veía a nadie a su alcance._

 _Lo único que alcanzo ver fue una luz brillando cerca del lago ella tubo curiosidad y se acercó y eschucho más clara la melodía, era una hermosa melodía de felicidad, desde entonces la pequeña niña decidió quedarse y contemplar la hermosa canción, hasta salir la luna esa luz se convirtió en una hermosa mujer brillante, tan bella como una princesa._

 _La mujer miro a la pequeña y le pregunto:_

 _¿Qué tienes pequeña?_

 _La niña la miro y bajo la cabeza y contesto:_

 _-me siento sola y no tengo a mis padres, me entere que ellos me abandonaron cuando era una bebe, mi abuelo me lo dijo* ella dijo con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos fluían, y continuo *no tengo amigos, ni más nadie que me haga feliz._

 _La mujer la abrazo y le dijo señalando una estrella dorada:_

 _-mira en esa estrella hay un deseo que nadie ha pedido, esa estrella ha esperado a alguien que le gasten el último deseo, pero solo una persona de buen corazón puede pedir lo que quiere. ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?_

 _\- Mikan Sakura._

 _Lo que Mikan no sabía es que no era una estrella, es una piedra Alice con la capacidad de crear bebes como si fueran sus propios hijos, pero solo queda uno, ese Alice te hace imaginarte una persona que no hallas visto o que hallas soñado hacerlo de esa misma imagen pero con otras actitudes diferentes a los originares, crecen como niños normales pero sin alices._

 _Entonces la mujer le dijo a Mikan:_

 _-Mikan cuando quieras a alguien a tu lado puedes pedir ese deseo, pero te lo abierto solo será un bebe y será como tu hijo solo depende como quieres que sea, pero esa estrella te dará a alguien que no has visto o que lo soñaste._

 _La pequeña la miro con ojos brillantes y le sonrió entonces dijo:_

 _-Entonces puedo pedir con a alguien como el niño de mi sueño, lo he estado soñando varias semanas, ¿podrá ser igual que él?_

 _La mujer le sonrió y asistió muy feliz y pensó que ella será poderosa alicia, mirando la bien a la niña que ahora tiene su concentración en su deseo se dijo que ya no estará en este mundo y la niña tendrá que enfrentase a la realidad si no hubiera nacido con una alicia no tendría que enfrentase a un mundo lleno de dolor._

 _Mientras piensa la pequeña la estaba llamando la miro y pregunto:_

 _¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Ya pedí mi deseo, pero no pasó nada aun._

 _-No tienes por qué preocuparte, mira te explicare algo que necesitas entender de a acuerdo. Ella asistió con la cabeza y luego la mujer suspiro y comenzó. –eres una alicia muy importante que nadie debería encontrar y muchos menos otros alices, tienes varios alices dentro de ti. Tocándole la cara y mirando con mucho amor y continuo.-debes entrenar y que nadie sepa de tu poder. La niña la miro muy extrañada y pregunto:_

 _-¿Qué son los alices? y ¿para qué sirven?_

 _-Jajajaj que niña más inocente, bueno los alices tienen diferente usuarios como por ejemplo: el alice de agua, fuego, viento, feromonas, transformaciones y muchos más. Y tienen diferentes funciones, sirven para proteger a las personas y seres queridos._

 _-Wau entonces. ¿Cuál es mi alice? Señalándose así para buscar respuesta a su pregunta. La mujer intentando en no reírse le dijo:_

 _-Tú tienes muchos alices comparado a los otros niños, teletranportar, anulación, copeo, robo, inserción y tiempo._

 _-¿Para qué sirve el tiempo?_

 _-Sirve para paralizar el tiempo. Bueno continúo con el otro tema para que tu hijo aparezca necesitas entregar una pequeña piedra alice._

 _¿Cómo lo consigo? Entonces la mujer hiso una piedra alice y le dijo:_

 _-Solo piensa en cosas bonitas y luego aparecerán en tus manos. Mika le hiso caso mientras se concentraban y abrió los ojos vio una piedra en su mano muy contenta comenzó a saltar diciendo. ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! Y desde luego recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza._

 _¡Itai! Eso dolió. Se quejó la niña con lágrimas de cachorro. { Ja como me justaría hacerlo para ayantar a mi familia XD_

 _-Lo ciento, pero debes concentrarte y dejar de brincar. Bueno como decía, ahora tendrás que pedir el deseo poniendo la piedra delante de ti e imaginar a la persona que parece ser misterioso para ti, casi se me olvida di el nombre que quieres para él._

 _Mikan hizo caso, cerró los ojos, levanto las manos imagino a la persona que aparece en sus sueños y dijo: -tsumen. En voz baja, y tan pronto como se pudo apareció una luz repentinamente, muy brillante que ella no tuvo tiempo para ver qué es lo que pasaba, la luz seso, luego se eschucho un llanto de un bebe, Mikan abrió los ojos y delante de ella vio a bebe peli azabache llorando, se acercó y miro más de cerca, luego se volvió a la mujer, antes de decir algo la interrumpió._

 _-Mikan ese bebe será tu hijo de ahora en adelante, al parecer tiene un Alice que no debería tener uno, es la anulación,_

 _-Entonces se quedara conmigo para siempre, sabes me hace feliz tener un bebe, pero ¿qué dirá mi abuelo? Ella cargo al bebe en sus brazos y el niño dejo de llorar, Mikan se sentía preocupada por lo que puede decir su abuelo y no creerle. La mujer suspiro, pero de pronto escucharon una voz de un anciano, a ella se le ocurrió una idea brillante para ayudar a la pequeña, se paró frente al lago y miro a la niña que tenía miedo de su abuelo calmada la llamo._

 _-Mikan me tengo que ir pero antes fingiré ser un fantasma y le diré a tu abuelo yo misma, pero recuerda que no debes decir tus alices, se te encuentras con personas con alices solo di que tienes la anulación, de acuerdo. La niña asistió con la cabeza y le sonrió pero ante le dijo:_

 _-Yo nunca voy a olvidarte y aunque no te allá conocido mucho ¡te quiero mucho! No sé cuál es tu nombre pero para mí eres mi princesa. La mujer sorprendida y muy alegre dejo caer sus lágrimas, mientras que la pequeña le sonreía._

 _¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! DONDE ESTAAAAS. Ese fue el abuelo acercándose pero al ver a Mikan se alegra que estuviera bien y se acercó corriendo, iba abrazar a la pequeña_

 _Pero se detuvo cuando vio en sus brazos en bebe luego vio una luz y miro a su dirección. Antes de que digiera algo, la mujer hablo._

 _-Hola disculpe las molestias yo estaba con ella y le di a ese pequeño para que lo hiciera como su hijo, por favor deja que ella se encargue de ser su madre ya que me iré al cielo y no lo volveré a ver, es por eso que la elegí a ella por ser una buena persona con un corazón de alegría y amor, deja también que se haga responsable de su vida ya que lo que le pasaran adelante serán sus pruebas._

 _El abuelo muy sorprendido respondió:_

 _-Está bien, pero antes quien eres. La mujer dio una sonrisa y dejo. –Soy kauro hyyuga pero no estoy viva sino muerta solo vine aquí para entregar lo último que queda del deseo. La niña la miro con error pero se calmó al instante. Porque ya la mujer desapareció del lugar, Mikan miro a su abuelo y pregunto._

 _¿Estas enfadado conmigo abuelo, por no llegar a casa? El abuelo la miro le dio una sonrisa amplia y dijo:_

 _-No estoy enfadado, solo estaba preocupado, pero es un milagro que se te da un bebe como tu hijo y dime. ¿Cómo se llamara? Mirando al bebe que estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente, Mikan le acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa y dijo:_

 _-Es tsumen abuelo, te gusta. El abuelo asistió y se fueron a casa._

 _DOS AÑOS DESPUES._

 _¡MIKAN! Despierta llegaras tarde a la escuela. Dice el abuelo mientras le da de comer al pequeño. –tsumen di haaaa. El niño así lo hiso, Tsumen era un niño muy feliz y cariñoso, pero es tímido debido que a las personas que no conoce se aferra a su madre o a su abuelo._

 _-Ya estoy abuelo, desayunare, hnm. Mirando a Tsumen que le había jalado la camisa para la atención de su mami. –Hola Tsumen como estas bebe. El niño muy feliz levanto las manos para que lo cargué, Mikan sonrio por la actitud de su bebe, lo cargo en sus brazos y lo abrazo muy fuerte. A pesar de los dos años Mikan a madura-do y cuida del niño como si fuera su única vida._

 _Pvd Mikan._

 _Hola soy Mikan Sakura y tengo diez años ya pasaron dos años desde lo ocurrido, ahora vivo con mi abuelo y mi pequeño Tsumen, sé que es raro que él sea mi hijo por mi edad pero me da igual que piensas los demás de mí. Bueno estoy en primaria hoy me encontrare con mi mejor amigo Hotaru imai. Fue mi amiga cuando Tsumen cumplió un año, ella no sabe que tengo alices ya que lo mantengo en secreto y otra cosa ella es una chica sin emociones, ríe poco no lo hace a menudo, pero lo que me llama más la atención es los inventos que hace no sé de donde rayos los haces y nunca me dice nada._

 _Fin Pvd Mikan._

 _-Oye baka date prisa o llegaras tarde. Esa sin duda fue Hotaru. –oh hola Hotaru como estas._

 _-Bien baka, Mikan tengo que decirte algo muy importante después de recreo. Mikan la miro extrañada y a la vez temerosa, por si descubrió algo de ella._

 _-Está bien._

 _Después de recreo._

 _-Que es Hotaru? –Mira Mikan me intercambiare de escuela a una academia, es mejor que ya te lo diga, sé que prometimos ir a la misma escuela, pero a la academia que asistiré no es normal se trata de alices, yo tengo un alice que es la invención, sé que no sabes qué es lo alices y...-_

 _-Conque tienes un alice, y yo que me preguntaba de donde sacas esas cosas. Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron de sorpresa._

 _-Cómo es que sabes de los alices, no me digas que eres una alicia. Mikan levanto una ceja y rio._

 _-Cómo crees, si lo soy, vez Tsumen, yo lo hice hace dos años por lo cual es mi hijo, fue con la ayuda de una mujer que supe de mis alices. Hotaru no lo podía creer, eschucho mal oh es un sueño. – ¿Cuantos alices tienes? Mikan se ría con lo perpleja que estaba su amiga, Mikan pensó muy bien antes de decirlo._

 _-Bueno tengo dos alices que es la tele transportación y anulación, si preguntas como fue lo de mi bebe ese alice desapareció de mí, después de hacerlo. Hotaru no apartaba la mirada, suspiro de verdad que estaba más que sorprendida._

 _-Que sorpresa, nunca me esperaba esto, Mikan no quieres ir a esa academia. Ella la miro y vio que su cara se puso pálida, se preguntaba qué es lo que le pasa a Mikan. – ¿Mikan que tienes, será que ya has estado en esa academia? Mikan negó con la cabeza._

 _-no es eso sino que me preocupa dejar a Tsumen con el abuelo. Hotaru lo comprendió luego se le ocurrió una buena idea._

 _-Esa idea es buena, pero no iré contigo al mismo tiempo iré después de tres meses de acuerdo. Hotaru asistió muy feliz, bueno por dentro ya que no muestra nada en su rostro._

 _Al otro día ya en la escuela los estudiantes susurraban cosas, Mikan pregunto qué es lo que ocurría y pregunto a uno de sus compañeros. –Oye Nami ¿qué pasa hoy? La niña la miro. –Bueno Mikan sucede que hoy se ira Hotaru y que también esta escuela se cancelara. Mikan se sorprende de que la escuela será cancelada y todos los demás irán a otras escuelas, Mikan salió del aula y se dirigió dónde estaba Hotaru para despedirse de ella. Miro a los lados y la encontró fue directo a ella para un abrazo y…_

 _BAM! ¡Itai! Eso dolió Hotaru. Mirándola con enfado. Hotaru sonrio y dijo:_

 _-Bueno esta es mí despedida adiós baka. Mikan la miro por un momento se paró, sacudió su falda y dijo:_

 _-De verdad que no pudo ser peor, bueno está bien esa despedida no la quiero volver a ver. Con una sonrisa muy alegre. Se despidieron las niñas con un abrazo y se acordaron que en tres meses se volverán a ver. Mikan se fue a casa en el anochecer. Cuando volvió quien la recibe gateando era su pequeño niño travieso._

 _-Mama, mami. Levantando los brazos para que lo cargue. Mikan así lo hiso entrando en casa. –Hola Tsumen como estaaas. El niño reía, mientras Mikan le hacía cosquillas. – ¡Abuelo llegue! Mientras caminaba a la sala comenzó hablar. – Oye abuelo te puedo decir algo. El abuelo estaba sentado en la sala viendo la tele, levanto la cabeza mirando a Mika quien cargaba al niño y se sentó al lado de su abuelo, luego apago la tele._

 _-Dime Mikan, ¿Qué es? Mikan suspiro y comenzó. – Sabes abuelo estaba pensando en estar en un internado con Hotaru y llevarme a Tsumen conmigo no sé qué opinas._

 _-Valla Mikan, sé que estas creciendo y puedes manejar las cosas tu sola, pero crees que te dejaran con tsumen allá. Mikan sabía que él le diría eso por eso lo pensó antes de hablar. –Abuelo esa academia no es normal como todas es una academia de alices, tsumen y yo tenemos alices, es por eso que no habrá problemas. El abuelo lo pensó es cierto que es una alicia ya que lo vio, suspiro. –Bueno está bien sabes te iba a decir algo yo también, bueno veras eh estado mal últimamente ayer fui al médico y me dijeron que moriré dentro de dos meses por una enfermedad que es heredado por mi familia. Miro a la niña que dejaba caer sus lágrimas con el niño durmiendo._

 _Dos meses han pasado Mikan, vestida con un hermoso vestido de negro y el pelo suelto. No ha podido ayudar a su abuelo, ella prometió no llorar, siempre manteniéndose alegre y que cuidara bien de Tsumen. Mikan ya estaba pensando que solo le falta unas semanas para ir a gakuen alice._

 _-Mami, mami ven. Mikan lo miro, al parecer quiere ir a casa Mikan le sonrio por lo tierno que se pone cuando no quiere estar con tantas personas ya estaba por llorar. –Está bien vámonos de seguro que tienes hambre, tsumen ya deja de jalarme el vestido. El niño le sonrio le justa un poco que su madre se enfade y luego que le sonría. Mikan no lo pudo evitar es tan tierno que casi lo mata abrazando, los dos estaban sonriendo y ella pensó que si tiene a tsumen no tiene por qué preocuparse._

 _Esa noche Mikan volvió a casa le puso la pijama a tsumen y se puso su pijama y le dio de leche al niño, cuando el niño termino se dispuso a dormirlo, el niño se le quedo mirando y pregunto. – ¿Dónde abuelo? Mikan lo acervo sonrio y dijo. -En las estrella tsumen. Tsumen la miro arriba dijo. -¿Cómo llego allí, mami? Mikan sonrio nunca pensó que sería curioso. –Bueno tsumen eso es porque el decido descansar, ya el abuelo estaba cansado por eso se fue allá, ya no más preguntas es hora de dormir de acuerdo. – ¡SI!, mientras dormía tubo un sueño del mismo niño que soñó hace dos años._


	2. Chapter 2

_Primer capitulo: ¿Quien eres? Que pasara conmigo ?._

 _Se encontró una niña castaña por los bosques de solo ocho años, pero tan pronto como cayo la noche escucha una melodía muy hermosa, la pequeña dejo de lloriquear y se dirija a la persona que estaba cantando. Mientras caminaba la voz se escuchaba más cerca, se encontraba en un lago, pero no veía nadie a su alcance._

 _Lo único que alcanzo ver cerca del lago es tubo curiosidad y se acercó y eschucho más claro la melodía, era una hermosa melodía de felicidad, desde la pequeña niña decidió quedarse y contemplar la canción hermosa, hasta salir la luna esa Luz se convirtió en una hermosa mujer brillante, tan bella como una princesa._

 _La mujer miro a la pequeña y le pregunto:_

 _Que tienes pequeña_

 _La niña la miro y bajo la cabeza y contesto:_

 _-me siento sola y no tengo a mis padres, me entero que ellos me abandonaron cuando era una bebe, mi abuelo me lo dijo * ella dijo con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos fluían, y continuo * no tengo amigos, ni más nadie que me Haga feliz_

 _La mujer la abrazo y le dijo señalando una estrella dorada:_

 _-mira en esa estrella hay un deseo que nadie ha pedido, esa estrella ha esperado a alguien que lo gasten el último deseo, pero solo una persona de buen corazón puede pedir lo que quiere. Cual es tu nombre pequeña_

 _\- Mikan Sakura._

 _Lo que Mikan no sabía es que no era una estrella, es una piedra Alice con la capacidad de crear bebes como si fueran sus hijos propios, pero solo queda uno, ese Alice te hace imaginarte una persona que no hallas visto que que hallas soñado hacerlo De esa misma imagen pero con otras actitudes diferentes a los originales, crecen como niños normales pero sin alices._

 _Entonces la mujer le dijo a Mikan:_

 _-Mikan cuando quieras a alguien a tu lado puedes pedir ese deseo, pero te lo abierto solo ser un bebe y ser como tu hijo solo depende de lo que quieras mar, pero esa estrella te dar a alguien que no ha visto o que lo soñaste._

 _La pequeña con los ojos brillantes y el sonrió dijo:_

 _-Entonces puedo pedir a alguien como el niño de mi sueño, lo he estado soñando varias semanas, ¿puede ser igual que él?_

 _La mujer le sonrió y asistió muy feliz y pensó que ella sería poderosa alicia, mirando la bien a la niña que ahora tiene su concentración en su deseo se dijo que ya no hay en este mundo y la niña que se enfrentan a la realidad si no Una nación con una alianza no tendría que enfrentarse con un mundo lleno de dolor._

 _Mientras que la pequeña la estaba llamando el miro y pregunto:_

 _¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Ya pedí mi deseo, pero no pasó nada aun._

 _-No tienes por qué preocuparte, mira te explicar algo que necesitas entender de un acuerdo. Ella asistió con la cabeza y luego la mujer sospechó y comenzó. -eres una alicia muy importante que nadie debe encontrar y muchos menos otros alices, tienes varios alices dentro de ti. Tocándole la cara y mirando con mucho amor y continuo.-debes entrenar y que nadie sepa de tu poder. La niña la miro muy extrañada y pregunto:_

 _-¿Qué hijo los alices? Y para qué sirven_

 _-Jajajaj que niña más inocente, los amigos tienen diferentes usuarios como por ejemplo: el alicia de agua, fuego, viento, feromonas, transformaciones y muchos más. Y tiene diferentes funciones, sirven para proteger a las personas y seres queridos._

 _-Wau que. ¿Qué es mi alice? Señalando así para buscar respuesta a su pregunta. La mujer intentada en no reírse le dijo:_

 _-Tú tienes muchos alicientes comparados con los otros niños, teletranportar, anulación, copeo, robo, inserción y tiempo._

 _¿Qué hace el tiempo?_

 _-Sirve para paralizar el tiempo. Bueno continúo con el otro tema para su hijo aparezca necesitas entregar una pequeña piedra alice._

 _¿Cómo lo consigo? Entonces la mujer hiso una piedra alicia y le dijo:_

 _-Solo piensa en cosas bonitas y luego aparecerán en tus manos. Mika le hiso caso mientras se concentraban y abrió los ojos vio una piedra en su mano muy contenta comenzó a saltar diciendo. ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! Y después de haber recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza._

 _Itai Eso dolió Se quejó la niña con lágrimas de cachorro. {Ja como me acaba de hacer para mi familia XD_

 _-Lo ciento, pero debes concentrarte y dejar de brincar. Bueno como la decoración, ahora las tijeras que piden el deseo que ponen la piedra delante de ti y imaginan a la persona que parece ser misterioso para ti, casi me siento olvida el nombre que quiere para él._

 _Mikan hizo caso, cerró los ojos, levanto las manos imagina a la persona que aparece en sus sueños y dijo: -tsumen. En voz baja, y tan pronto como se hizo apareció una luz repentinamente, muy brillante que ella no tuvo tiempo para ver qué es lo que pasaba, la luz seso, luego se eschucho un llanto de un bebe, Mikan abrió los ojos y delante de Ella vio a bebe peli azabache llorando, se acercó y miro más de cerca, luego se volvió a la mujer, antes de decir algo la interrumpió._

 _-Mikan ese bebe será su hijo de ahora en adelante, al parecer tiene una Alicia que no tiene un solo, es la anulación,_

 _-Entonces se quedara conmigo para siempre, sabes me hace feliz tener un bebe, pero ¿qué dirá mi abuelo? Ella carga al bebé en sus brazos y el niño dejo de llorar, Mikan se sentía preocupada por lo que puede decir su abuelo y no creerle. El sospechoso de la mujer, pero de pronto escucharon una voz de un anciano, una mujer que le sucedió una idea brillante para ayudar a la pequeña, se paró frente al lago y miro a la niña que tenía miedo de su abuelo calmada la llamo._

 _-Mikan me tengo que ir pero antes de fingir ser un fantasma y le diré a tu abuelo yo misma, pero recuerda que no debes decir tus alices, se te encuentras con personas con alices solo de que tienes la anulación, de acuerdo. La niña asistió con la cabeza y el sonrió pero antes de lo dicho:_

 _-Yo nunca voy a olvidarte y aunque no mucho conocer mucho mucho te quiero mucho! No sé cuál es tu nombre pero para mí eres mi princesa. La mujer sorprendida y muy alegre dejo caer sus lágrimas, mientras que la pequeña le sonreía._

 _¡Mikan! ¡Mikan! DONDE ESTAAAAS. Ese fue el abuelo que se acercó pero al igual que un Mikan se alegra que estuviera bien y se acercó corriendo, iba abrazar a la pequeña_

 _Pero se detuvo cuando vio en sus brazos en bebe luego vio una luz y miro a su dirección. Antes de que digiera algo, la mujer hablo._

 _-Hola disculpe las molestias yo estaba con ella y le di a ese pequeño para que lo hiciera como su hijo, por favor deja que ella se encargue de su madre y que me iré al cielo y no lo volveré a ver, es por eso Que la elegí a ella por ser una buena persona con un corazón de alegría y amor, ya que también se hacen responsables de su vida y que lo que pasan adelante._

 _El abuelo muy sorprendido respondió:_

 _-Está bien, pero antes quien eres. La mujer dio una sonrisa y dejo. -Soy kauro hyyuga pero no estoy viva sino muerta solo vine aquí para entregar lo último que queda del deseo. La niña la miro con error pero se calmó al instante. Porque ya la mujer desapareció del lugar, Mikan miro a su abuelo y pregunto._

 _¿Estas enfadado conmigo abuelo, por no llegar a casa? El abuelo la miro le dio una sonrisa amplia y dijo:_

 _-No estoy enfadado, solo estaba preocupado, pero es un milagro que se te da un bebe como tu hijo y dime. ¿Cómo se llamara? Mirando al bebe que estaba durmiendo muy tranquilo, Mikan le acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa y dijo:_

 _-Es tsumen abuelo, te gusta. El abuelo asistió y se fue una casa._

 _DOS AÑOS DESPUES._

 _¡MIKAN! Despierta llegaras tarde a la escuela. Dice el abuelo mientras le da de comer al pequeño. -tsumen di haaaa. El niño así lo hiso, Tsumen era un niño muy feliz y cariñoso, pero es tímido por lo que a las personas que no conoce se aferra a su madre o su abuelo._

 _-Ya estoy abuelo, desayunare, hnm. Mirando a Tsumen que le había jalado la camisa para la atención de su mami. -Hola Tsumen cómo estás bebe. El niño muy feliz por las mangas para que lo cargué, Mikan sonrio por la actitud de su bebé, por la carga en sus brazos y lo abrazo muy fuerte. A pesar de los dos años Mikan a madura-do y cuida del niño como si fuera de su vida única._

 _Pvd Mikan._

 _Hola soy Mikan Sakura y tengo diez años y pasaron los dos años desde lo ocurrido, ahora vivo con mi abuelo y mi pequeño Tsumen, sé que es raro que mi hijo por mi edad pero me da igual que piensas los demás de mí. Bueno estoy en primaria hoy me encontrare con mi mejor amigo Hotaru imai. Fue mi amiga cuando Tsumen cumplió un año, ella no sabe que tengo alicientes ya que lo mantengo en secreto y otra cosa es una chica sin emociones, no hay mucho que hacer una menudo, pero lo que me llama más la atención es los inventos Que hace no sé de donde rayos los haces y nunca me dice nada._

 _Fin Pvd Mikan._

 _-Oye baka fecha de prisa o llegaras tarde. Esa sin duda fue Hotaru. Hola hola hotaru como estás_

 _-Bien baka, Mikan tengo que decirte algo muy importante después de recreo. Mikan la miro extrañada y la vez temerosa, por si descubrió algo de ella._

 _-All Right._

 _Después del recreo._

 _-¿Qué es Hotaru? -Mira Mikan me intercambiare de escuela a una academia, es mejor que ya diga, sé que promete a la misma escuela, pero a la academia que no es normal es trata de alices, yo tengo un alice que es la invención , Que no sabes que es lo alices y ...-_

 _-Conque tienes un alice, y yo que me preguntaba de donde sacas esas cosas. Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron de sorpresa._

 _-Cómo es que sabes de los alices, no me digas que eres una alicia. Mikan levanto una ceja y rio._

 _-Cómo crees, si lo soy, vez Tsumen, yo lo hice hace dos años por lo cual es mi hijo, fue con la ayuda de una mujer que supe de mis alices. Hotaru no lo creer, eschucho mal oh es un sueño. ¿Cuantos alices tienes? Mikan se ría con lo perpleja que estaba en su amiga, Mikan pensó muy bien antes de decirlo._

 _-Bueno tengo dos alces que es la tele trasportación y anulación, si preguntas como fué de mi bebe ese alicia desapareció de mí, después de hacerlo. Hotaru no apartaba la mirada, suspiro de verdad que estaba más que sorprendida._

 _-Que sorpresa, nunca me esperaba esto, Mikan no quieres ir a esa academia. Ella la miro y vio que su cara se ha insertado en una pregunta, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Mikan. ¿Qué te pasa, que tienes estado en esa academia? Mikan negó con la cabeza._

 _-no es eso sino que me preocpa dejar un Tsumen con el abuelo. Hotaru lo comprendió luego de lo ocurrido una buena idea._

 _-Esa idea es buena, pero no iré contigo al mismo tiempo después de tres meses de acuerdo. Hotaru asistió muy feliz, bueno por dentro y que no muestra nada en su rostro._

 _Al otro día en la escuela de los estudiantes susurraban cosas, Mikan pregunto qué es lo que ocurría y pregunto a uno de sus compañeros. -Oye Nami ¿qué pasa hoy? La niña la miro. -Bueno Mikan sucede que hoy en día Hotaru y que también esta escuela se cancelara. Mikan se sorprendió de que la escuela se canceló y todos los demás iran a otras escuelas, Mikan salió de la aula y se dirigió a Hotaru para despedirse de ella. Miro a los lados y la encontró fue directo a ella para un abrazo y ..._

 _BAM! ¡Itai! Eso dolió Hotaru. Mirándola con enfado. Hotaru sonrio y dijo:_

 _-Bueno esta es mi despedida adiós baka. Mikan la miro por un momento en el paró, sacudió su falda y dijo:_

 _-De verdad que no pudo ser peor, bueno está bien esa despedida no quiero volver a ver. Con una sonrisa muy alegre. Se despidieron las niñas con un abrazo y se acordaron que en tres meses se volverán un ver. Mikan se fue una casa en el anochecer. Cuando volvió quien la recibió fue su niño pequeño travieso._

 _-Mamá, mami. Levantando los brazos para que lo cargue. Mikan así lo hiso entrando en casa. -Hola Tsumen como estaaas. El niño reía, mientras Mikan le hacía cosquillas. - ¡Abuelo llegue! Mientras caminaba a la sala comenzó hablar. Oye abuelo te puedo decir algo. El abuelo estaba sentado en la sala viendo la tele, levanto la cabeza mirando a Mika quien cargaba al niño y se sentó al lado de su abuelo, luego apago la tele._

 _-Dime Mikan, ¿Qué es? Mikan suspiro y comenzó. - Sabes abuelo estaba pensando en estar en un internado con Hotaru y llevar a un Tsumen conmigo no sé qué opinas._

 _-Valla Mikan, sé que estas creciendo y puedes manejar las cosas solo, pero crees que te dejaan con tsumen allá. Mikan sabía que el le diría eso por lo que pensaba antes de hablar. -Abuelo esa academia no es normal como todas las una academia de alices, tsumen y yo tenemos alices, es por eso que no habrá problemas. El abuelo es el único que es una alicia ya lo que vio, suspiro. -Bueno está bien sabes te iba a decir algo también, bueno veras eh estado mal últimamente ayer fui médico y me dijeron que morir en los dos meses por una enfermedad que es heredado por mi familia. Miro a la niña que dejaba caer sus lágrimas con el niño durmiendo._

 _Dos meses han pasado Mikan, vestida con un hermoso vestido de negro y el pelo suelto. No hay podido ayudar a su abuelo, ella prometió no llorar, siempre manteniéndose alegre y que cuidará bien de Tsumen. Mikan ya estaba pensando que solo falta unas semanas para ir a Alice._

 _-Mami, mami ven. Mikan lo miro, al parecer quiere ir a casa Mikan le sonrio por lo tierno que se pone cuando no quiere estar con tantas personas ya estaba por llorar. -Está bien vámonos de seguro que tienes hambre, tsumen ya deja de jalarme el vestido. El niño le sonó el solo un poco que su madre se enfade y luego que le sonría. Mikan no lo pudo evitar es tan tierno que casi lo mata abrazando, los dos estaban sonriendo y ella pensó que si tiene un tsumen no tiene por qué preocuparse._

 _Esa noche Mikan volvió a casa le puso la pijama a tsumen y se puso en la pijama y el dio de leche al niño, cuando el niño terminó de dormir, el niño se quedó mirando y pregunto. ¿Dónde abuelo? Mikan lo acervo sonrio y dijo. -En las estrellas tsumen. Tsumen la miro arriba dijo. -¿Cómo llego allí, mami? Mikan sonrió nunca pensó que era curioso. -Bueno tsumen que es porque el tiempo de dormir, ya el abuelo estaba cansado por lo que se fue allá, ya no más preguntas es hora de dormir de acuerdo. - ¡SI !, mientras dormía un sueño del mismo niño que soñó hace dos años._


End file.
